My reason to live
by julia-cruz
Summary: Maki pensa a quello che comporta essere innamorato di un ragazzo...ma non saranno tutti i problemi che potranno sorgere a fermarlo.


MY REASON TO LIVE  
By KIVAN  
POV :Maki  
Basket.  
Una parola, una vita. La mia vita.  
Tutta la mia vita girava intorno a questo sport.  
Tutto quello che mi importava era il basket.  
Tirare, saltare, correre e fintare. Giocare.  
Un canestro, un orgasmo.  
Non avevo altra vita oltre al basket.  
Io vivevo in quella palestra.  
Lì sentivo, lì respiravo, lì esistevo.  
Solo lì.  
Ma ora! Ora!  
Ora che è adesso e che non sarà, temo, un domani.  
Ma voi che potete capire?  
Io non so.  
Chi sono.  
Chi sarò. Ma sarò poi mai qualcuno?  
Dio, mi riempi di dubbi.  
Ti vidi. Quel giorno.  
Quel giorno io sono morto e rinato.  
Crollato ed innalzato ad estrema gioia.  
Poi il dolore.  
La bestia che ti divora dentro.  
Che ti ammazza quando tu hai trovato un motivo di vita.  
Il serpente del peccato.  
Che ti attrae mentre gli altri ti rifiutano.  
Il verme del tabù.  
Che ti corrode con desideri sfrenati. E gli altri ti sputeranno addosso.  
Ma io forse so.  
So. Solo una cosa, ma quella la so bene.  
È l'unica a cui penso da quel giorno.  
L'unica che affolla la mia mente.  
Che sgomita nei miei pensieri.  
Che non mi lascia nemmeno nel sonno.  
Che lotta per farsi sentire.  
E io cerco di reprimerla.  
Ma è inutile.  
Ormai lui è.  
È nella mia vita.  
Nella mia anima.  
Nella mia mente e nel mio cuore.  
Lui la parte irrazionale, io quella razionale.  
Lui l'irruenza, io la pacatezza.  
Siamo due metà complementari.  
Due pezzi di un puzzle.  
Mi chiedo solo se un giorno riusciremo ad unirci.  
Un'unica anima ed un unico corpo.  
  
-Capitano!, mi chiami, Dio!, quanto ti amo!  
-Capitano, vieni, non vuoi assistere agli allenamenti del rookie numero uno  
della prefettura?  
-Certo, Kiyota, certo. Adesso arrivo. Ma ti assicuro che rimpiangerai  
d'avermi chiamato. Domani c'è la partita, oggi vi farò sudare!  
-Non c'è problema! Nulla può stancare la matricola d'oro!  
-Mmmh.pensavo fosse Rukawa la matricola d'oro. Come mi piace provocarlo.  
-No, Maki, no!!! IO sono la matricola d'oro, il rookie numero uno! Non quel  
bamboccio!  
-Per vedere se hai veramente ragione, che ne dici di una sfida al termine  
dell'allenamento?  
-One o one, capitano?  
-One o one, matricola! Anche se non è proprio il tipo di one o one che  
vorrei fare con te.  
Gli allenamenti sono finiti.Nobu, perché ho bisogno di questi pretesti per  
stare con te?  
-Sono pronto Maki, non avrai dimenticato la nostra sfida vero?  
-Assolutamente no, piccoletto! Piccoletto??? Avrebbe voluto essere un  
"piccolo", "tesoro", "amore mio".ma è solo un "piccoletto", innocente e  
distaccato. Non come i miei sentimenti.lo sai Nobu-chan?, mi hai reso tuo  
schiavo!  
-Va bene ai 30?  
-Certo! Ma credi di riuscire a tenere il ritmo per tutto il tempo?  
-Certo capitano! Ma ora, vogliamo incominciare? Fremo dalla voglia di  
mostrare le mie capacità!  
-Modesto come al solito, eh Kiyota?  
-Ovvio, chi è meglio di me? Già, chi è meglio di te?  
-Bene, incominciamo!  
-Ahhhh....capitano, mi hai sfinito ! Nobu, ti prego, noo, non usare queste  
mezze frasi così allusive, mi farai impazzire.  
-Direi che ne hai da allenarti...14 a 30, e Rukawa cosa farebbe ?  
-Rukawa è Rukawa, io sono io, Maki! Perché ti sei arrabbiato, stavo  
scherzando...  
-Kiyota, non pensavo ti saresti offeso...  
-Non sono offeso capitano, sono stufo, depresso, non ne posso più di essere  
paragonato a Rukawa. Sono più che consapevole di non essere al suo  
livello!!! Non c'è bisogno d'infierire ricordandomelo!!!  
Ti sei scoperto, perché lo hai fatto? Non ti importa di mostrarti come vuoi  
che gli altri ti vedano? Hai gettato la tua maschera!  
-E se penserai che sono uno stupido, capitano, ricorda che forse c'è  
qualcosa di più importante del basket nella mia vita!  
...l'hai detto, amore mio, qualcosa di più importante del basket nella mia  
vita.   
5 minuti dopo.  
POV : Jin  
Il capitano....e Nobunaga......  
Oddio, forse sto sognando. No, no, sveglia Soichiro! Hai visto benissimo,  
il capitano ha abbracciato Kiyota e poi l'ha baciato....Ma che  
bacio!!! Sembrava che dovesse rubargli il respiro per continuare a vivere.  
Però sono contento per loro, sono due ragazzi fortunati. Ehm, sarà meglio  
andare, prima che si accorgano che c'èra ancora qualcuno...  
8 mesi dopo....  
-Nobu-chan! Nobu-chan, muoviti. Il treno parte tra venti minuti!  
-Arrivo Shin!  
Nobunaga scese di fretta le scale dell'appartamento che divideva con Maki  
ormai da qualche mese. Era vestito...beh, era un po' meno trasandato del  
solito. Cosa che a Maki non sfuggì. Camicia bianca con i primi tre bottoni  
aperti, jeans neri e una coda a trattenere i neri capelli fluenti.  
-Stai proprio bene, amore.  
-Beh, ho pensato che...visto che oggi è il nostro ottavo mese  
insieme...sarebbe stato carino essere vestito un po' meglio del solito.  
-Mmmh, apprezzo il pensiero. Ma tu mi vai bene in qualunque modo. Elegante  
o trascurato, sudato dopo una partita o annoiato durante matematica, mi vai  
bene anche nudo, Nobu-chan...  
-Mmmh, me n'ero accorto sai?  
-E allora, vorresti accontentarmi?  
-Ma perdiamo il treno!  
-Sciocco, abbiamo tutta una giornata da trascorrere insieme!  
-Ai shiteru!  
-Ai shiteru, Nobu!  
-Ehm, una cosa capitano!  
-Dimmi ?  
-Stare con la persona che si ama...è sempre così bello?  
-Se si ama come ti amo io, allora sì, è sempre così bello, perché trovi  
qualcosa a cui dedicarti per tutta la vita, trovi la cosa che per te è più  
importante.  
-Più importante anche del basket ?  
-Sì Nobu, più importante anche del basket.  
-OWARI- 


End file.
